El 'verdadero' Vodka Cake
by fantasmaalineal
Summary: Regalo de cumpleaños para Yakumo-kam. Porque la venganza no sólo es fría, sino dulce. O cómo fué en realidad el cumpleaños del navegante Chékov. Chulu. Crack.


_Fandom; Star Trek, 2009_

_Pairing; Hikaru Sulu/Pável Andreievich Chékov, Chulu._

_Rating; tal vez pg13_

_Disclaimer; pure lies. Excepto las referencias culinarias. Ligeramente AU (Gaila vive)_

_Warnings; No apto para diabéticos. __Crack, Fluff, a bit of angst, japonés, ruso, happy ending. __Si podéis, ver el video antes de leer el fic. Desdichadamente, ésta página no me permitió ilustrar el fic como sí está en el original._

_Unbetaed (bueno, Sofya Nicholaeyevna ayudó con el ruso)_

_Regalo de cumpleaños para Yakumo-kam._

_Que vivas muchos años y seas muy muy feliz! Te quiero muchoooo!_

: / / w w w . ? v = E

**The (Real) Jello Shot Vodka Cake.**

—どうもありがとうございました…

Yugao Sulu sonrió ampliamente, frente a los perfectos modales de su hijo, reverencia y todo.

—Y vas a decirme, 'karu-kun, por qué te estás tomando todas estas molestias? Es Pasha-chan ¿Verdad?

Hikaru cambió de colores, frente a la mirada firme y divertida de su madre.

—Okasan yo…

Yugao-sama alzó la mano, en el gesto de 'basta, déjalo así'.

—No me des las gracias de nuevo, Hikaru-kun. Tu hermana te manda decir que te matará si no nos invitas a la boda…

—Okasan!

—Sayonara, querido hijo.

Sulu tuvo que tragarse el guiño y la sonrisa y la vergüenza y todo lo demás. Ya arreglaría cuentas después con Suta; su hermana era metiche y chismosa y lo adoraba y había hecho buenísimas migas con Pavel, la última vez que habían estado en Nagao, de visita y…

Claro, tenía que ser culpa de Pavel. Pero –y ese pero era enormemente pesado- eso sólo habría sido posible si Pavel hubiera admitido frente a su chismosa hermana menor, que estaba interesado en el piloto del Enterprise.

El comm tuvo a bien sonar e interrumpir sus pensamientos.

—Aquí Sulu.

—Llegó tu embarque, galán —era Gaila—y más vale que pases a recogerlo o Scotty me matará si se entera que los puse en la lista de refacciones. Sólo así podían llegar tan pronto ¿Cómo van los preparativos?

—Jim… el Capitán dijo que él se encargaría de distraer a Pasha… a Chékov. Creo que él y el Señor Spock están planeando algo que tiene que ver con ajedrez.

—Y ¿Ya tienes listas las flores? ¿Los chocolates? ¿Los afrodisíacos? ¿Los lubricantes?

—Jigoku hentái! ¿Qué te pasa?

Gaila suspiró, encantadoramente.

—No sé por qué te escandalizas. Toda esta fiesta ¿No es para llevártelo a la cama?

Sulu hizo ojos de espiral, frunciendo el ceño.

—No, teniente Vro. Es para celebrar el cumpleaños de Pavel. No todo es sexo, sabes?

—Eso dicen los humanos que conozco. Y todos terminan igual; en la cama. Pero es como tú digas, Hikaru. Y en caso de que cambies de opinión, avísame…

—Cambiar de opinión?

—Si no vas a tener sexo con Pavel, yo siempre estoy disponible, guapo…

Sulu resopló, con fastidio y apagó el comm de un manotazo, no sin ver el beso que Gaila le lanzaba con la mano.

De todas formas y pese a sus idiosincrasias, la orionita era una amiga espléndida…si no intentara meterse en los pantalones de todos, claro está. Y había que reconocer su temple; la pierna artificial le sentaba de maravilla, recompensa de la batalla de Vulcano y marca de su coraje para sobrevivir.

El ding de la puerta lo volvió a la realidad.

—'Karu? ¿Estáss okupaddo?

¿Pavel? ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo ahí? ¡Apenas tendría tiempo de organizar todo si lo dejaba pasar! ¿Dónde diablos estaban Jim y Spock cuando los necesitaba?

Sulu contó del uno al diez –muy rápido, como fuera Pavel era SIEMPRE una agradable interrupción- y abrió la puerta.

El navegante traía una caja tan grande como él.

—G..Gaila te manda esto, desde Inyenierría.

Claro. Sólo a Gaila se le había ocurrido mandar el paquete con el regalo de Pavel, a Pavel mismo.

Sulu le quitó la caja y la llevó de inmediato a la diminuta mesa que ambos compartían, frente a sus camas, en el centro de la habitación

—¡Gracias, Pasha! No sé cómo Gaila te hizo cargar todo eso…

Pavel sonrió y Sulu tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo consciente para no derretirse y no besarlo ahí mismo.

—Y ¿Qué es?

Sulu se quedó sin palabras, de momento.

—Es…Sake! Y taiyaki y otras cosas que me mandó mi madre.

Pavel se frotó las manos.

—¡Oh que bien! Suta me dijo que era una sorpresa…

Sulu de inmediato sospechó algo.

—¿Cuándo te dijo eso mi hermana?

—Hace dos turnos. La última vez que hablamos.

—¿Tú? ¿Hablas con ella?

Pavel asintió, todo ojos de cachorro, rompiéndole el corazón a Sulu ¿Qué tal si la atención que Suta ponía en Pavel era otra cosa? ¡Y se hablaban frecuentemente! Hikaru se sintió como el hermano perverso, traidor y todo lo peor de éste mundo. Ahora, resultaba que seguramente su hermanita estaba enamorada del chico que él quería para novio y ¿De dónde habían salido tantos enredos?

Pavel le dio un beso en la nariz. Sulu perdió la respiración; Chékov nunca se atrevía a tanto.

—Tengo que irme, 'Karu; el Señor Spock está organizando un torneo de Ajedrez en honor al Almirante Pike y Jim quiere que lo ayude a reprogramar los replicadores. Uhura tiene unas canciones nuevas para la siguiente fiesta y necesita que la acompañe al piano ¡Nos vemos en el cambio de turno! Do svidanya!

Sulu se recargó en la puerta, ya cerrada. Pero por supuesto; Chékov no era nada más un niño genio. Era el primero en levantarse a correr, por todo la circunferencia del plato exterior de la Enterprise y luego, se metía a nadar, compitiendo con Jhark –quien era Sirenio y debía usar un traje especial, donde metía su larga cola, mientras el traje hacía la función de las dos piernas- para presentarse muy fresco en el Puente, cumplir su turno de forma brillante y luciéndose siempre sin darse cuenta, y luego, jugar (y derrocar) a Jim o a Spock en una partida de ajedrez, apostar en el póker con Mc Coy, tirar bajo la mesa a Scotty en tres rondas de vodka, tocar el piano y cantar y bailar con Uhura y Gaila y todo esto con la velocidad y el entusiasmo de una ardilla en rueda, con un encanto que conquistaba a todos y…

No. Hikaru Sulu no tenía la menor oportunidad con alguien tan perfecto y maravilloso y guapo.

Él era apenas un chico común y corriente de Nagao, el tonto que se había equivocado de medio a medio cuando el Enterprise volara a toda velocidad hacia Vulcano y todavía el resto de la Flota se reía del 'Freno de mano' que había puesto a la nave.

Fuera de eso y su talento para hacer barrabasadas y barbaridades al estilo de Jim, su experiencia con la esgrima y sus habilidades con la botánica, no era la persona especial que Chékov se merecía. Suspiró.

Se acercó a la caja y comenzó a desembalarla; rosas blancas de origami primorosamente enlazadas, graciosos taiyaki rellenos de chocolate, una botella de Sake con sus copas de porcelana, delgadas como papel, incienso y la cajita de terciopelo negro. Revisó el anillo; no estaba seguro de que Pavel lo aceptara de inmediato, pero estando en la Flota y con el riesgo de morir en cada misión, nunca se puede perder el tiempo y Sulu lo sabía sobradamente. Al fondo de la caja había un paquete con un sobre.

Raramente se escribía ya en papel, a menos que el mensaje fuese muy confidencial y en la elegante caligrafía, Sulu reconoció el nombre de su hermana.

_Hikaru-chan;_

_Ya me imagino que te has de estar haciendo ideas. Bórralas de inmediato de tu cabeza, baka-ero; Pavel te quiere a ti. Te mando una receta de su país. O no sé si es de su país; sólo sé que lleva vodka y que le va a gustar a Pavel chan. Mas te vale que te cases con él; quiero ser de las damas y mi vestido será anaranjado, neh? Besos._

Sulu revisó el paquete. Y las instrucciones. Y se dio a la tarea complicada de preparar todo; tendría tiempo, Pavel estaría distraído hasta el cambio de turno y entonces, realmente podría darle una sorpresa…

-0-

—Kapitánn… puede decirme de qué se trata todo esto?

Los reunidos en la Sala de Recreo se miraban unos a otros. El plan había sido tan perfectamente mal hecho, que todos habían reclamado a Pavel, al mismo tiempo y a la misma hora y el asunto había terminado a gritos.

Por fin, Jim silbó, silenciando a Uhura, Scotty y McCoy. Sólo Spock los miraba con desaprobación. Jim tomó al chico por los hombros, resignado a soltar la sopa.

—Está bien, Pavel. Esta es la noche de tu cumpleaños.

—Lo sé, Kapitánn y le agradezco las felicitaciones y los libros de Solshenitzin. También entiendo que no podemos celebrrar hasta que lleguemos a Niocad…

—No. No me interrumpas más. Teníamos que distraerte porque Sulu te tiene…algo preparado.

_T'hyl'a, pensé que el punto clave de una sorpresa, es que se tratara de algo sorpresivo precisamente._

_No lo arruines más, amor, quieres?_

_Como digas. Me preocupa la reacción del teniente Sulu._

Pavel soltó la risa y se limitó asentir.

—Oh sí, Kapitánn. Suta-chan, la hermana de Hikaru me lo dijo. Hikaru-kun adornará el camarote que compartimos y me pedirá que me case con él…

Jim sintió que su presión se elevaba –y Spock no pudo evitar sentirlo- mientras los otros tres se quedaban con la mandíbula en el suelo.

—QUÉ? Entonces ¿Lo sabías? Y nosotros aquí, tratando de distraerte!

—Qué le pasa a Sulu, Capitán? ¿Nos toma por sus burros o qué? –protestó Scotty

Jim alzó las manos, apaciguando a todos.

—Bueno, ya que el gato se salió del saco, vayamos a ver la sorpresa que ya no es sorpresa, ¿Te parece, Pavel? Quiero… felicitar a Sulu personalmente.

_No es verdad T'hy'la. Quieres ahorcarlo._

_No es como si no lo mereciera, amor mío…_

-0-0-0-0-

Sulu no respondió. Y después del quinto timbrazo, primero Jim tuvo que usar su código rompecódigos y después McCoy el suyo.

La escena era pavorosa; en el piso, entre un verdadero arcoíris de gelatina, rosas de origami y una botella de vodka a menos de la mitad, yacía un Hikaru más que dormido.

Pavel se inclinó y revisó el PADD:

'_Cómo hacer shots de vodka y jello, para un cumpleaños… se requiere_…'

Y tuvo que reír. Porque Hikaru no había tenido la paciencia de esperar entre capa y capa y de seguro había tomado un sorbo de vodka para emparejarlas y claro que no era lo mismo el vodka que el sake.

En la mano derecha, sostenía una cajita negra; las luces y el escándalo terminaron por despertarlo.

—¿Pasha? ¿Eres tú?

Pavel se acercó a él, a gatas y sonrió, con verdadera adoración.

—Da, 'Karu-kun.

—¿Te casarías conmigo?- con gran trabajo, abrió la cajita y mostró el contenido a Pavel. El anillo era espléndido, por decir lo menos.

Jim intervino.

—Sulu, ¡Estás borracho! ¿Cómo se te ocurre preguntarle eso?

El navegante se irguió hasta donde pudo.

—Con el debido respeto, Capitán, váyase al carajo. Si no le pido ahora que se case conmigo, lo hará mi hermana o Gaila se lo llevará a la cama o alguien más lo intentará. Y aunque yo sea un baka común y corriente, lo amo más que a mi vida y no voy a dejar que ninguno de ustedes me lo gane!

Acto seguido, cayó inconsciente de nuevo. El silencio fue sepulcral.

A un gesto de Spock, el camarote quedó vacío y negando con la cabeza y sin dejar de sonreír, Pavel arrastró a Sulu hasta su cama.

Luego, se sacó la camisa dorada, la camiseta negra interior, tomó el yukata de Sulu y despeinó sus cabellos. Se sirvió un vaso de sake y conectó el comm, después de marcar un número específico.

La conexión a Nagao tardó unos minutos; el rostro de Suta se veía desvelado, el cabello rodeándole la cara, similar en todo a su guapo hermano.

—Y bien? El baka ese no arruinó la fiesta, o si?

Chékov alzó el vasito de sake y le mostró el anillo.

—Te parece que la arruinó?

Suta soltó la carcajada y de repente, se dio cuenta de que Chékov traía el yukata de su hermano…y nada más encima, al parecer.

—Hentai! ¡Espera a que mi madre lo sepa!

Y entre risas, el monitor se apagó.

Chékov se acercó a Hikaru, dormido. Tonto, si. Dulce, también. Ya le haría entender que Pavel Andreiévich Chékov no necesitaba a nadie, más que a él, para completar su vida. Y, al subir a la cama a su lado, notó el río de gelatina de arcoíris, pegado a sus botas.

Bueno, pensó Chékov, antes que otra cosa, MAÑANA mismo haría que Hikaru limpiase semejante desastre y de paso, le enseñaría que el vodka NO SE USA PARA HACER PASTELES.

Con un suspiro, se durmió, sonriendo como un tonto.

Había sido un cumpleaños genial.

-0-0-0-0-

_Fin. Como diría Dita-sama 'Y fueron felices y comieron perdices y a mí, no me dieron'. Planeé esta 'dulce venganza' desde que leí el primer fic de Yakumo-kam. Quería algo fluffy y dulce para ella y que fuese cómico, a la vez. Espero haberlo logrado. _

_Mil gracias por leerme y namasté_

_FA._


End file.
